Falling For You
by gamexpert0105
Summary: Everything was normal for Max Caulfield at Blackwell Academy, or so she had once thought, now she's reunited with her best friend Chloe Price, after 5 years of no contact, and she along with Brooke Scott will figure out the meaning behind Rachel Amber's disappearance so long ago. How will it all play out for Max, Chloe, and Brooke? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Hey guys, gamexpert0105, here with a brand new fanfiction that's based on the game "Life Is Strange!" I'm so excited to bring you readers and fans of Life Is Strange, a fanfiction of romance that is between both Max and Brooke. Now I know what some of you readers might be thinking, why would I do a fanfiction based off of Max and Brooke, and not Pricefield ( Max and Chloe), Marshfield (Max and Kate), or Chasefield ( Max and Victoria), and it's because I noticed that on the Life Is Strange Fanfiction Archive that there were no stories of Max and Brooke together as a couple and I wanted to one of the first to create an interesting and awesome fanfiction story of these two as a couple, so I thought what if Max and Brooke got together as a couple instead, and I know that Brooke and Max got their differences of Warren and all, but now it's time for them to just get along, get together, and become great friends with one another, and possibly even something more…but anyways we shall see what happens in this fanfiction of mine am I right? :) Also please note that this fanfiction may contain spoilers of the episodes of the events of Life Is Strange itself, so be warned that some of the events in this fanfiction will be based off of almost every single event in the episodes of Life Is Strange coming along, anyways now where were we? Oh! That's right! I was telling how my story of Max and Brooke would go and how it will all play out in the end…oh wait…I don't know yet…anyways Life Is Strange readers and fans shall we begin this story of Max and Brooke…okay…well…here it goes then! :)**

* * *

 **Arcadia Bay - Blackwell Academy**

 **October 9, 2013**

 **Girl's Dormitory - Max's Room - 12:15 P.M.**

Max was lying on her bed in her room at the Girl's Dormitory, she was thinking about all of what had happened to her on her first day at Blackwell Academy, it seemed like it had all just happened in a quick flash, she remembered after Mr. Jefferson's class that she'd just seen her best friend Chloe Price get shot with a gun by selfish Nathan Prescott which is how she'd gotten her time travel superpower somehow was because of Chloe getting shot by Nathan and Max reversing time to save her best friend from dying in the hands of a selfish asshole, she hated Nathan Prescott so much that she wished that she could've just killed him right then and there for taking all of his anger out at Chloe and just straight up murdering her with a gun, but luckily she was able to save her best friend from such a tragic and terrible fate with the help of her time traveling rewind superpowers. It was so hard to believe that after not seeing Chloe for five years straight in a row, Max had actually seen her die by Nathan and it was real, but she had reversed that timeline and in return forged her own new way of things in the timeline.

Max got up from where she was lying on her bed and got out of her room to go meet her best friend Chloe who had said that they would be hanging out later to go to Chloe's "secret hideout" that Max was yet to find out about. She thought about what this "secret hideout" of Chloe's could've been as Max began to walk out of the doorway entrance to the Girl's Dormitory. _Secret Hideout. Huh._ Max thought. _I wonder what it could be._

* * *

Max then started to walk across to where the gates to the front of Blackwell Academy where when she suddenly ran into Warren who was standing by the steps that led to the Blackwell Academy Auditorium.

"Hey Max, I didn't expect to see you here." He said in his normal everyday positive attitude.

"Oh hey Warren, what's up?" Max replied.

"Ah you know not much, what about you?" Warren answered.

"You know Warren, it's always the same for me, I'm just always thinking positive all the time you know?" Max replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Mad Max." Warren answered in his nickname that he began to call Max just today.

"Warren, I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Max joked.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't help saying it most of the time, you know Mad Max?" Warren replied.

"Hehe, I can see that." Max laughed.

"Haha. Oh! By the way Max, what are you up to this Wednesday night, do you got any plans?" Warren asked.

"No, not that I know of, why do you ask?" Max replied. "I was just asking, because I got two tickets for the upcoming movie _Attack of the Apes_ and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to see it."

Max was stunned. Warren was already asking her out on a date to go with him to the movies.

"Well I'd love to Warren, but I'll have to see if I got any plans for that day, and if I don't then I'll be sure to let you know." Max answered.

"Oh. Alright. Sounds good to me then." Warren replied, not showing his disappointment towards Max's answer.

Suddenly, Chloe came running out of nowhere to and saw Max, with a somewhat upset look on her face.

"Max!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh Chloe!" Max replied.

"There you are, Max, I've been looking all over for you, where've you been, you were supposed to meet me out at the front near my truck and-" She stopped as soon as she looked at who Max was talking to. "Um. Max? Who is this?" Chloe began to question Warren.

"Oh. You two have you never meet before? Chloe, this is Warren, who's a friend of mine. And Warren this is Chloe, who's my best friend in the whole world that I've just been reunited with today!" Max replied.

"Hey there! Chloe right?" Warren said waving with a smile on his face.

"Hi." Chloe answered with a glare on her face.

"Anyways Max, we're kind of in a hurry right now, could you please hurry it up with whatever it is you're doing right now, you promised me that we would hang out right now and you're already 10 minutes late already."

Max was shocked. "Oh my god! Has it really been that long? I'm so sorry Chloe, I completely forgot, I was coming out of the Girl's Dormitories until I just ran into Warren and talked to him for a bit, I didn't realize that I was running late by that much."

"Well, now you know, come on let's get going already, don't make it later than it already is." Chloe answered still with an upset look on her face.

Max looked at her upset face. "Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming, just give me a second to say goodbye to Warren real quick." Max replied.

"Actually it's alright Max, I get it, I'm actually really busy right now and don't have much time to be talking you now, we'll talk later?" Warren asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Sounds good." Max answered in an ominous tone towards him. "Cool. Sounds good then. Talk to you later." Warren said as he slowly went back inside the Auditorium and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Come on Max, we got somewhere to be already, 10 minutes later, let's get going."

Chloe answered walking towards the gates that led to the front of Blackwell Academy.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Let's get going then." Max replied in a sad tone towards her best friend, then began also walking towards the gates.

* * *

Max was now at the front of Blackwell Academy, thinking about what had just happened back there when she was talking to Warren. _I can't believe Chloe would just scare him off like that, does she not know that even though I haven't seen her for over 5 years without contacting her, that I still got friends that I care about? Although she's still my best friend in the whole world, that doesn't mean that she can just get in between my friends and I like that here._ Max sighed. _Oh well, I might as well get this over with and hang out with Chloe for the rest of the day to see what "Secret Hideout" she was talking to me about, besides we still got a lot to catch up on after 5 years without contact and I'm sure she'd want to talk about them after her dad William had…_ Max brushed off the thought, she didn't want to think about that right now, she had to get going towards Chloe's truck, before Chloe decided to come after and get upset at her for being late again.

Max continued walking down towards the fountain of Blackwell Academy and looked around her to see students of Blackwell all doing their normal everyday activities that they had always done, and then she ended up spotting her friend Brooke Scott who was focused on flying her drone in the air around the front of Blackwell Academy with her pink tablet as usual, the one friend who disagreed with her on most things, especially her crush, Warren Graham, who she had talked to not long ago, she was always somewhat harsh, but understanding of some things towards Max, but she chose to never give in to anything that Max would say to her without fighting back at something off topic that Max never even talked about with her. She was wearing her usual dark blue hoodie, with her partially dyed black hair tied to the back, and her brown eyes with her black glasses over them.

"Hi Brooke." Max said in her casual voice.

"Oh. Hi Max." Brooke replied back, still focusing on her flying drone in the air, not paying any attention to Max who was standing near her.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Um. What does it look like to you?" Brooke answered getting a little irritated. "I'm focused on flying my drone right now."

"Oh." Max said. "But isn't this what you always do everyday?"

"Yes. Of course." Brooke said, still focused, trying not to get irritated at Max much, otherwise she would storm off of Max and end up crashing her drone somewhere. "Why wouldn't I want to be flying my drone around Blackwell Academy everyday like I always do?"

"I don't know." Max replied. "I just figured that sometimes you would just get bored of flying it over and over again in the air and would want to try doing something else for a change, like hanging out with me?"

"Pfft" Brooke answered irritated. "Why would I want to hang out with you, when I'm standing right here flying my drone right now, not to be rude, as much as I'd like to hang out with you, I'm kind of busy right now Max."

"Really?" Max asked. "Busy doing what, flying some cheap piece of plastic, because if you think that's how you're going win Warren's heart, then you're going to have to try harder than that Brooke."

Brooke couldn't believe what Max had just said to her. _Oh no she did not just say that right to her face._ Brooke thought. "Max, you might want to get out of here, or else you're not going to like what I'm going to do to you right now." Brooke began to get angry at Max.

"Oh really Brooke?" Max answered. "Like I'm so scared of you, at least Warren actually talks to me and not some lazy ass bitch who flies her drone every single day, focusing only on her drone, because she'll never get Warren to notice her."

Brooke was almost at the verge of her temper and was about to clench a fist at Max, when she remembered that she was still focusing on her flying drone, making sure it didn't crash to the ground.

"If I were you Max, I'd leave right now, before this ends up somewhere you won't want it to end up going, and then we won't end up being friends anymore." Brooke answered angrily.

"Alright. Alright. Fine." Max replied. "I'll stop, but I'm only helping you as a friend to make you see the facts, and you won't understand that you'll have to eventually accept the truth."

"Helping me as a friend?!" Brooke replied angrily. Now Max had done it. "How in the hell are you helping me as a friend Max?! Huh?! By coming up to me and ruining my day by shoving threats right to my face while I'm busy here doing something that I actually enjoy doing everyday of my life?!"

Max was shocked. This wasn't at all how she wanted this to go. She wanted to rewind, but she decided to see how this all played out first before she'd wanted to do that.

"I don't know what you're going on about Max, but if anything, you're the most bitchiest friend that I've ever met, going about in to other people's business, while you're there just to talk and ruin their day, then talk again and ruin their day all over again." Brooke replied angrily. "To be honest Max, I wouldn't consider you a friend anymore, so I would just go while you can, before you end up making me do something that you'll regret, you'll wish you'll never did what you'd just done to me this very day."

"Fine. Brooke. I'll go." Max replied and turned to Brooke with a serious look on her face just as she was about down the stairs of Blackwell Academy. "But you know I'm right, and I'm always trying to help you, because I care about you, but it seems that you don't need my help and you don't obviously care about your problems, so I'll just be going now." Max began walking down the steps towards Chloe's truck.

Brooke was surprised. No one had ever told her that anyone had cared about her like Max had just done a few seconds ago, not even Warren had ever told her that he ever cared about her when she would talk to him and get him to notice her. Brooke then began to look down at the ground with a somewhat sad look on her face and thought about everything that Max had just said to her not but just a few minutes ago and let her drone fly on around in the air, as she was no longer focusing on it as much now. She had this one thought hanging around in her head that Max had said to her that she just couldn't shake off. It was what Max had told her when she was talking about how she was always flying her drone around Blackwell Academy and would never get bored of just flying it around in the air everyday all the time.

* * *

" _I don't know.I just figured that sometimes you would just get bored of flying it over and over again in the air and would want to try doing something else for a change, like hanging out with me?"_

* * *

She looked over to where Max was walking towards, which she saw was Chloe's truck, and decided that she should just listen to Max, who she'd just said she didn't no longer consider a friend anymore, and began to call Max back again.

"Max. Wait!" Brooke shouted.

Max turned around to the sound of Brooke's voice calling her name and telling her to wait.

"Yes Brooke?" Max replied.

"Actually you know what, I guess I can spare some time to go hang out with you, if you'd still like me to hang out with you?" Brooke said nervously, hoping Max would forgive her for what she'd said to her before.

Max smiled.

"Yeah! Sure Brooke!" Max replied happily. "I'm sure we still got some room for you in the truck, right Chloe?"

Max turned back over to Chloe who was in the truck, looking at Max with a impatient look on her face, waiting impatiently for Max to enter it for some time now.

"Yeah. Sure. I think." Chloe answered annoyed at Max. "Listen Max, I know you've been talking to your friends and all today, but would you please hurry up and get in the truck, so that we can go to my "Secret Hideout" that I've been wanting to show you all day now."

"Oh right, sorry Chloe, I guess we can get going now." Max replied laughing nervously. "Can Brooke tag along with us though?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Chloe said annoyed. "Could you please quit apologizing and get in here now, you've been saying the same thing over and over all day now."

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming. I'm coming." Max said annoyed. "Could you please just calm down and wait for me? I'll be there in just a second!"

Max turned back around to Brooke.

"Brooke, are you coming? Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming Max, just give me a second to fly my drone down." Brooke replied.

Max nodded.

Several minutes later Brooke came down with her backpack on her back to meet Max standing in front of Chloe's truck.

"Hey Brooke." Max said happily. "Glad to see that you could make it."

"Yeah, I changed my mind and decided that I wanted to go ahead and hang out with you for a change, because I felt that you were right, that I should try doing something else for a change, instead of flying my drone around all day." Brooke replied.

"Oh. So where's your drone at then?" Max said curiously.

"Oh don't worry about that Max." Brooke replied. "I've got that covered. It's right here in my backpack where I always keep it when I'm done flying it."

"Oh good." Max laughed. "That's good to know, I wouldn't want you to give up on flying it, because of what I told you before."

Brooke laughed. "No, not at all Max. I would never give up on flying my drone, I just figured, why not do something else different and hang out with you for a change."

"I see." Max replied. "Well, I appreciate it Brooke."

Max smiled at Brooke.

Brooke smiled back at her.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted in the truck. "I hate to break the moment between you two, but in case you guys haven't noticed, I've been sitting in here for the past 10 minutes waiting for you guys, mostly Max, to get in the truck, so we can drive to my "Secret Hideout," but I guess if Max doesn't want to see what the "Secret Hideout" is, then I guess I'll go hang out with myself there."

Max and Brooke both laughed.

"Don't say that Chloe." Max joked. "We're coming right now, so you don't need to complain about you waiting for me anymore."

"Alright. Well hop right in then, so we can go head and get on going there." The bluenette said.

Max and Brooke nodded.

And without further hesitation both of them entered the truck, with Max allowing Brooke to go in first. Brooke nodded and accepted, sitting in the middle next to Chloe, and Max coming in after her to sit next to her, closing the truck door near her.

"So Chloe, where are we headed?" Max turned to her and asked curiously. "I'm anxious to find out."

"Oh you'll see when we get there Max." Chloe grinned as she stepped on the pedal and began driving at full speed. "Just hang tight you two."

* * *

"So Chloe. Huh." Brooke turned to her.

"Yeah that's me." Chloe replied.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke said. "I'm-"

"You're Brooke." Chloe replied. "I know. Max has told me all about you. She never seems to shut up about you. I guess that means that you're special right?"

"Oh. Really?" Brooke wondered. "Max says a lot about me huh? What exactly does she say about me?"

"Oh she says a hella lot about you." Chloe answered. "I'll have to tell you all about it whenever we get to my "Secret Hideout" that we're going to that I've been talking to her about all day today."

"Alright sounds good." Brooke replied.

"Hey guys I'm sitting right here!" Max shouted. "I can hear what you guys are saying, you know that right?"

Brooke and Chloe laughed.

"It's a pleasure Chloe." Brooke held her hand out to shake Chloe's.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." Chloe replied. "I don't do handshakes, I only do fist bumps now."

"Oh. Sorry." Brooke responded.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Chloe replied. "We can finish our greetings properly later though at my "Secret Hideout" with a fist bump, if you want to."

"Sounds good to me." Brooke replied.

"Are you guys done talking yet?" Max said annoyed. "Are you guys forgetting that I'm here sitting next to you guys listening to everything that your both saying?"

"Awww is someone getting a bit jealous?" Chloe answered playfully. "Now you know how I felt whenever you were out there talking to your friends while I was sitting in here waiting for 30 minutes straight to hang out with you. I guess you could call this payback bitch. Hella payback for making me wait for you that long."

Brooke and Chloe both laughed.

"I'm not jealous." Max replied annoyed. "I'm just feeling a bit left out is all."

"It's alright Max." Chloe replied "I was just joking around. I'm sure you knew that, too, right?"

"Yeah right." Max joked. "You're such a dork Chloe."

"I know, but you still love me for it, right?" Chloe answered.

"Sure. If you still call yourself a dork." Max joked.

"Of course I do. After all, I'm still your dork." Chloe replied.

"Sure. Whatever." Max answered.

"Now both of you sound like dorks." Brooke joked.

"What?!" Max and Chloe shouted. "Are not!"

Max and Chloe both looked at each other, then at Brooke.

Brooke laughed.

Max and Chloe both looked back at each other again, then back at Brooke, then both laughed along with her.

The three continued to laugh as they looked forward to what lied ahead of them, driving to Chloe's "Secret Hideout."

* * *

 **Hey guys gamexpert0105 here once again! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of Falling For You. I really hope all of you fans and readers of Life Is Strange enjoyed reading it and decide to give my fanfiction of Max and Brooke a chance to read and enjoy throughout the story of the two as I enjoy writing more chapters for this story and I'll be sure to get them out to you guys as soon as I can, in which I plan to write a chapter a day, maybe even two chapters a day if I'm feeling generous, anyways thank you guys so much again for reading the first chapter of this amazing fanfiction, and I promise you that more awesome and exciting chapters are on the way for this story, there will definitely be a lot of memorable, emotional moments along the way, so be sure to keep a close eye out and be ready for them, because they'll be coming out at you in no time! More chapters are on the way soon, be sure to look out for the second chapter of this story coming out soon tomorrow! Thanks so much again for reading this story and be sure to rate and review how you liked this chapter and maybe even provide suggestions on how I can further improve this story in the next few chapters, I would gladly appreciate and accept any suggestions, so please feel free to send them in your reviews! Again be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 2 of Falling For You coming out soon tomorrow! gamexpert0105 out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

**Hey everyone, gamexpert0105 here, back with the next chapter of Falling For You! :D I can't believe this story already has 19 views in one day, thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you guys continue to read this story a lot more as more chapters are currently being written and shall be released soon! Be sure to also follow and favorite to get notified when a chapter releases on this story, so that way you can get back to reading a new chapter as soon as it gets released each day! Now without further ado, let's recap a bit to what happened last time in the last chapter of Falling For You! So in the last chapter, we found out that Chloe had told Max that they were going to be hanging out with each other at Chloe's "Secret Hideout" that she'd been talking to Max about all day long. Max eventually was about to go to meet Chloe when she'd ran into Warren who was standing next to the Blackwell Academy Auditorium. Max and Warren had talked for a while and Warren had told Max that he'd gotten two tickets to go see "Attack of the Apes" and was wondering if Max had any plans on Wednesday to see if she could go with him to see it. Max had told him that she would see if she could go, so she declined his offer for now. Max and Warren then got interrupted by Chloe, who'd come to see where Max was and why she hadn't gone to meet her yet. Max introduced Chloe to Warren, who Chloe didn't take any interest to. Max then went to go towards Chloe's truck, when she saw Brooke flying her drone around in the air in front of Blackwell Academy as she did everyday. Her and Max ended up getting into a disagreement on why Brooke couldn't try something else for a change like hanging out with Max, instead of flying her drone around as she'd enjoy doing. Then as Max was about to walk towards Chloe's truck, Brooke had changed her mind and decided to hang out with Max for a change for the rest of the day. Brooke introduced herself to Chloe and now the three were all joking around with each other in Chloe's truck as they were still currently driving to Chloe's "Secret Hideout," Max and Brooke both wondering what it could be.**

* * *

"So Chloe could you please tell us how much longer until we arrive at your "Secret Hideout" that you've been wanting me along with Brooke to see all day?" Max asked anxiously.

"Don't you worry about that Max." Chloe replied. "We should be there in no time now!"

"But Chloe, you've been saying that for the past 5 minutes now." Max joked. "Are you sure that you're going the right way and you don't got your directions mixed up?"

"Hella no Max." Chloe answered. "I've been driving the right way to my "Secret Hideout" for the past 5 years now."

"Wow. That long?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, for that long, ever since Max decided to…" Chloe looked down and sighed. "Let's talk about something else.

"Wait what happened with Max?" Brooke wondered.

"Look this isn't the right place nor the right time for that right now, so could you please just drop it and forget that I ever said what I said just now." Chloe turned to Brooke with a serious look on her face.

"Okay. Okay." Brooke replied looking at her. "I was just curious to know what had happened, but if you don't want to talk about what happened right now, then that's fine."

"If you really want to know what happened, then you should ask Max, she'll definitely tell you what had happened between us 5 years ago." Chloe answered. "It's best that she tells you anyways, because I don't want to have to go through what I had to go through when it happened."

"Alright then." Brooke replied. "Max?"

Brooke looked over to Max who was sitting next to her near the truck window.

"No." Max answered looking over to Chloe. "I will not tell what happened, why don't you tell her what happened, because I really don't feel like telling her what happened 5 years right now."

"And why the hell not?" Chloe began to get angry, looking towards Max, then back at the road. "I think Brooke deserves to know the truth of what happened 5 years ago."

"Yes you're right, she does" Max answered. "She deserves every right to know, but just not right now, I'll tell her what happened later, I promise you."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Chloe replied. "Like you promised that you would never leave my side 5 years ago."

"I told you before Chloe." Max replied. "That was not my fault and not my doing."

"Oh like hell it was!" Chloe answered angrily. "You hella fucking knew that you were moving away from here and decided not to tell me until the last day which was the day when you were moving away from Arcadia Bay. You decided to keep it a secret from me, your "best friend in the whole world" all that time, until you finally decided to tell me at the last second that you were moving and I never saw you again for the past 5 years until now!"

"Well I'm sorry that's how it happened Chloe, but I didn't think this would end up being such a big deal to you up until now." Max replied.

"Of course it's a fucking hella big deal to me Max!" Chloe shouted at Max. "That's how it's always been for me for the past 5 years, you could've at least contacted me during all the time, but you decided not to!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Max shouted. "Okay?!"

"No!" Chloe shouted, with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Don't say your sorry, you know what you did, it's your fault! Do you know how I felt that day whenever my best friend tells me that she's moving away from here and promised that she would never leave my side?! I was feeling broken and helpless, because there was nothing I could to stop you from moving away, and with my dad dying, I just couldn't handle it all!"

"Look guys, I'm sorry for what happened between you two, I really am, but if anyone is to blame, it's me for bringing it up again, I didn't know what I was getting into until now, and I'm really sorry." Brooke answered sadly.

"No. No." Chloe answered and turned to her, calming down and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't go blaming yourself, it's not your fault, it's my dad's.

"Chloe…" Max replied. "Don't say that, you know it wasn't his fault, you're right it is all my fault, and if I could I would rewind and take everything back of what happened 5 years ago."

"No. Max." Chloe said calmly to her. "It's not your fault, just know that okay? It's not your fault."

"Then who's fault is it then?" Brooke asked.

"Look can we just not continue talking about all of this right now and just drop it now like you said you would before, I don't think I can take anymore of this right now." Chloe answered and turned to Brooke. "Just not now. Please."

"Alright." Brooke replied.

"How much longer Chloe?" Max turned to her and asked again.

"This is it." Chloe replied. "We're here."

Chloe turned the truck wheel and took a sharp right turn. Max and Brooke looked at the road ahead of them, seeing what Chloe was talking about. It was a junkyard.

* * *

"Fellow mates. I welcome you to "Chloe's Secret Hideout!" Chloe said as she got out of the truck and shut the truck door.

Max and Brooke both looked at each other dumbfoundedly. They got out of the truck and shut the truck door.

"Um. Chloe?" Max asked confused.

"Yes. Max?" Chloe replied and looked at her.

"This is your "Secret Hideout" that you've been talking to me about all day?" Max asked.

"Yeah, don't you just love it?" Chloe replied as she walked away from the truck.

"Yeah. Sure." Max replied still confused.

"Maybe it's best to just leave her be and let her be happy at her "Secret Hideout" for now Max." Brooke turned to Max. "After all she's be through a lot ever since you left her, you know?"

"Yeah. You're right." Max turned to Brooke. "Thanks Brooke."

Max smiled at her.

"That's what I'm here for Max." Brooke replied, smiling back at her.

"Well." Brooke said. "We should probably follow her and see where she's headed before she ends up getting mad at us again, mostly you, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Max nodded.

"Alright." Brooke nodded.

Max and Brooke walked and followed behind Chloe to see where she was headed.

"Chloe, where are we going?" Max asked curiously.

"Max. Brooke." Chloe replied back to Max. "Just follow me and I'll show you where the real "Secret Hideout" of mine actually is."

"Wait. Brooke said. So you're saying that you're actual "Secret Hideout" isn't just this junkyard?"

"Not exactly. No." Chloe replied back to Brooke.

"So where is it then?" Max asked again.

"God. Max." Chloe turned around to Max and Brooke both standing in front of her. "Could you please just stop asking questions and let me show you and Brooke where it's at."

"Okay. Sorry." Max replied.

"And please stop apologizing and get over it already." Chloe turned back around to continue walking.

Max looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Max." Brooke reassured her. "I'm sure she'll eventually get over it, she's got to, because I know she can't stay mad at you forever. It's my fault anyways for bringing it back up back there, so I'm the one that should be sorry."

"No. Brooke." Max suddenly turned to her and put her hands on both of her shoulders, making eye contact with her, with a straight look on her face. "Don't ever say that. This isn't your fault, okay? I'm the one that got us all into this. Not you. Me. You just wanted to tag along with me and I brought you along."

"Now Max." Brooke was speechless that Max had put both of her hands on her shoulders, since no one had ever put their hands on her shoulders like that until Max had just did right now. "That's so not true. You didn't bring me along. I brought myself along. And you want to know why I brought myself along?"

"Why?" Max asked.

"It's because someone told me that they cared about me, and I also care for them the same as they do for me. Max. Thank You." Brooke smiled at Max, making eye contact back at her, then suddenly hugged her, slightly blushing, she'd never suddenly hugged anyone like that before either.

"Uh. Sure." Max replied back to her speechless, not believing that Brooke suddenly hugged her, for she didn't know why, but she accepted the hug, and ended up hugging her back, feeling warm inside of her. _Why do I suddenly feel so strange?_ Max thought as she began to blush. _I've never felt like this ever before with anyone. What is this feeling?_ The thoughts pondered in Max's head.

 _So warm._ Brooke thought as she was still slightly blushing. _I wish we could hug like this forever. Wait. What did I just say?_ Brooke thought as she was feeling strange inside of her.

They hugged for some time now, until Max decided to finally say something.

"Uh. Brooke." Max finally said. "I'd hate to say this, but we need to go and find Chloe.

"Oh. Right Sorry." Brooke laughed nervously. "I got so caught up in the moment that I forgot about her."

Brooke and Max both broke the hug and looked at each other. They both laughed.

"Yeah to be honest, I was starting to forget all about her until I just remembered just now." Max replied. "So don't worry. I really enjoyed that hug though. Thanks for that. I think I needed it."

"Oh. Sure. No problem Max." Brooke replied back as she was still slightly blushing, but Max couldn't see her slightly pink cheeks. "Anytime. I'm here for you. I hope you know that. Always. I got your back."

"I know you do Brooke." Max replied, smiling at her. "And I appreciate it. And just so you know I got your back, too. Always."

"Oh. Well. Thanks Max."Brooke laughed nervously. "I appreciate it. Really. I do" _Why was she suddenly feeling nervous? She never felt nervous like this towards Max ever before, except only towards her crush Warren Graham, so why was she feeling it towards her now? Wait. Was she in love?_ Brooke thought.

"Well, should we get going now?" Max asked, waiting for a response from Brooke, as she was still standing there.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Brooke answered nervously. "Let's get going then."

"Hehe don't apologize." Max replied. "It's alright. Really. Let's go."

"Hehe. Alright." Brooke replied laughing nervously.

Max and Brooke continued to walk straight through the junkyard running to catch up to Chloe to see where she had gone to now. Luckily she wasn't that far ahead of them, so they were able to catch up with her in time before she had noticed that they had stopped following her to the "Secret Hideout." Suddenly Chloe stopped walking and stopped towards what seemed to be a little shack to the left of where she was headed.

"Um. Chloe?" Max asked.

Chloe ignored her and went inside the shack without answering her.

Max turned to Brooke, who shrugged.

Max and Brooke followed Chloe inside of the little shack to see what was inside of it.

* * *

Max and Brooke both entered the little shack, Brooke behind her and inside the little shack were a lot of things that looked they someone had been staying in it for quite a long time. There was a couch. A music player. Snack crumbs everywhere on the carpet. Beers. Broken shoes. Old sex magazines. It was like a small house filled in all one small room. Max and Brooke looked at each other, then at Chloe who was arranging some things around. They were unsure of whether or not they should bother her of what she was doing, so they decided to wait until she was done arranging everything around in the small room. Then when she was finally done arranging things in the room, she turned to both Max and Brooke and was silent for a moment, then she finally said something.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down or do you want to just stand there waiting for me to say something?" Chloe turned her head towards the couch.

"Oh. Sorry." Max answered. "We didn't know if you wanted us to sit down yet or if you wanted us to wait until you were done arranging things in this room."

"No need to apologize Max." Chloe replied. "It's fine, I've got it covered."

Max and Brooke sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Fellow mates Max and Brooke." Chloe started to say. "Welcome to the real "Secret Hideout" of mine!"

"So this is the real "Secret Hideout" of yours. Huh." Brooke replied, looking around the small room. "Some place you got here, Chloe."

"Thanks." Chloe replied happily. "I'm glad you like it here. I've been staying here since I first found and furnished this little shack for the past 5 years since Max has been gone."

"Oh. Right." Max replied remembering. "Chloe, we've really got to finish talking about what happened 5 years ago."

"No. Max." Chloe turned to her. "Why can't you just learn to move on from the past and forget about it, like I just did a few minutes ago?"

"Because." Max started to say and got up from where she was sitting on the couch. "You said it was still a big deal to you. And if I'm still your "best friend in the whole world," then can you at least forgive me for what happened 5 years ago after I moved from Arcadia Bay. Please?"

Chloe looked at her, as she was showing the puppy dog face towards her.

"Ugh. Fine. I guess. Come here." Chloe responded, as she hugged Max.

Max hugged Chloe back.

"Listen. Max." Chloe began to say. "You're still my "best friend in the whole world" and I'm sorry for arguing with you and your friend Brooke back there in the truck. I didn't mean any at all of what I said back there. I was just losing control of myself and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"So do you forgive me then?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Max." Chloe answered. "I forgive you. Okay? Now could you please stop fucking bringing it up? It's really getting a hella annoying and I'm going to get a headache from it."

"Haha. Alright. Alright." Max joked. "Fine I'll stop talking about it, you dork."

"Oh no, don't you start calling me that again." Chloe joked. "Get over here."

Max and Chloe started running around, laughing, and playing around with each other.

Brooke also laughed.

"Glad to see that you guys finally made up." Brooke replied as she got up from the couch looking down at Max and Chloe on the floor. "Do you guys mind if I join you?"

"Hella yeah." Chloe responded. "We can't forget about the newest addition to our group."

"Wait." Brooke asked suddenly confused, did she just hear her right. Newest addition to the group? "So I'm part of the group now?"

"Hella yeah you are." Chloe answered her as she got up from the floor standing in front of her. "And as special as you are to Max, too. As she always tells me. Why don't we finish that greeting that we were supposed to finish in the truck now. Huh."

"Sounds good to me." Brooke agreed.

Chloe and Brooke fist bumped each other.

"It's a pleasure to have you be apart our group Brooke." Chloe began to say. "Welcome to the group!"

"It's a pleasure to be apart of the group Chloe!" Brooke began to say. "Thank you so much for having me be apart of it!"

"Don't thank me." Chloe replied. "Thank Max. She's the one who's most special to you after all."

"Chloe!" Max shouted playfully at her as she got up from the floor.

"Kidding. Kidding. Maybe." Chloe joked.

"Oh you are so going to get it now!" Max joked. "Get over here!"

Chloe ran around with Max chasing her, both laughing, Brooke also laughing, joined in as she chased Max, all of them running around in circles chasing each other. After a while all of them settled down on the couch to catch their breath.

"I've got to say." Chloe began to say. "That was quite some fun than what fun I've had in awhile. A long time actually."

"Oh. Why do you say that Chloe?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Chloe." Brooke began to say. "Don't you ever any fun like that at all every once in a while?"

"Well. Max. Brooke." Chloe began to say. "There's something that I didn't tell you after Max had moved away from her 5 years ago."

"Oh. What is it?" Max and Brooke both replied.

"Come here." Chloe got up from the couch and walked to a doorway that led to another small room. "Follow me."

Max and Brooke looked at each other and turned back to Chloe, getting up from the couch to follow her into the room. The two looked around the room and were both amazed of what things that they found in the room, and what they found what shocking. Makeup. Graffiti. Photos. Clothes. Hair Dyes. These were all that made up the small room.

"Whoa." Max and Brooke said amazed.

"I know." Chloe began to say. "Cool right?"

Max and Brooke nodded.

"Well that's not what I was going to talk to you about." Chloe began to say. "I was actually going to show you who I've been staying and hanging out in here with for the past 5 years."

Chloe walked towards a small picture of some sort and picked it up. She walked towards Max and Brooke and showed them the photo. Max took the photo and showed it to Brooke, both of them focusing on it. The photo showed two young girl with each of their hands around each others backs, both laughing, looking as if they both were having a good time being with and enjoying each other's company. The girl on the left Max recognized, which seemed to be Chloe as she'd remembered her before she moved 5 years ago, and the girl on the right, she couldn't figure out who it could be.

"Chloe it's a beautiful photo." Max replied happily. "But who is the girl on the right?"

"Yeah. I agree. Who is the girl on the right?" Brooke asked. I think I might recognize her from somewhere."

"Well Brooke." Chloe began to say. "Knowing that you've been at Blackwell Academy longer than Max has. I was just about to tell you two who the girl in the photo is with me."

Max and Brooke looked up at Chloe.

"That girl." Chloe said looking down, then back up at Max and Brooke again. "That girl. Her name is Rachel Amber. The girl who's been missing for a while now."

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts**

"So what are we going to do now?" Max asked.

"There's only one thing we can do Max." Brooke replied.

"And what is that Brooke?" Max asked.

"Well knowing that we're going to be searching for Rachel Amber, we might need to find out who's been hanging with her before she's went missing for past few months now.

"Alright. So where would we have to begin?" Max asked.

"Max I think you might know where." Brooke replied. "If anything it's Blackwell Academy."

"Okay." Max replied. "But who would we need to start questioning at Blackwell Academy then?"

"Hmmm." Brooke said as she began to think about what Max had said. "Didn't Chloe mention that she's got some dirt on that asshole Nathan Prescott still?"

"You're right." Max replied. "But who will make him talk?"

"Well Max." Brooke began to say. "Between you and I. I would say that there's nothing stopping us when we're with each other right?"

"Yeah. You're right Brooke." Max smiled at her.

"Of course I'm right Max." Brooke smiled back at her. "When have I ever been wrong?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone gamexpert0105 here again! I hope you enjoyed that little sneak peek of what's to come in the next chapter, and just so you guys know, I'll be doing a little sneak peek of the next chapter at the end of every chapter now so that way you guys get a taste of what's to come in the next few chapters. Also I'll also be doing recaps of the previous chapter at the beginning of every chapter from now, too, but just so you guys know, you don't have to read the recaps along with the chapter unless you want to, they're only there for if you forgot what happened in the previous chapter, so they're optional to read, but if you want to read them along with the chapter then you can! :) So did you enjoy reading this chapter more than you enjoyed reading the last chapter? I told you there was going to be some memorable, emotion moments in the next few chapters, but I never told you guys that they were going to happen so soon now did I? And we got to see a lot more of cute moments between Max and Brooke in this chapter, which is always good to see I would say. But most importantly, who's this Rachel Amber that Chloe's been hanging out with and where did she disappear to? What are Max and Brooke going to do about Nathan Prescott when they go back to Blackwell Academy to question? Will Max and Brooke confess their feelings sooner than we think? Find out in Chapter 3 of Falling For You: The Truth Hurts coming soon tomorrow! Be sure to also once again Rate and Review if you enjoyed reading this chapter and maybe if give me suggestions on how I can improve the story in the next few chapters of the amazing and awesome fanfiction. Again be sure to also follow and favorite this story to be notified when a new chapter is released for this story! Thank you guys so much for 19 views on this story today! You guys are amazing and I hope you continue to come back to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing more chapters for it! I really appreciate all the support on this story, so keep it up please! Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 of Falling For You coming soon tomorrow! gamexpert0105 out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hard Truth

**Hey everyone, gamexpert0105 here, back with the next chapter of Falling For You! :D I can't believe that this story already has 35 views since I released Chapter 2 of this story just yesterday! Thank you guys so much for reading the previous chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, because in this chapter, things are really going to get more serious starting right now, so if you thought last chapter was really serious and tense, then you're definitely in for some more serious and tense moments in this chapter than there was in the last chapter, so be prepared for that. Also Happy New Year to those who will be reading this later tonight, and I hope that this story will turn out to be a huge success in the near future of 2018 as I continue to write more chapters for this amazing and awesome fanfiction! Thank you guys so much for all the support on this story, I really appreciate it! And now without further ado, let's get back to the story and do a long recap of what happened in the previous chapter, because a lot was starting happen as it was getting pretty tense and serious than we'd actually thought it was going to right? So in the last chapter Max, Chloe, and Brooke were all still in the truck driving to Chloe's "Secret Hideout" and Brooke had found out that Chloe had been hanging out in the "Secret Hideout" for the past 5 years after Max had moved, and when Brooke had questioned what had happened between her and Max 5 years ago, Chloe told her to ask Max what had happened, which in return when Brooke had asked Max to tell her what happened between the two of them, Max disagreed with Chloe and told her that she would tell Brooke later on when they got to the "Secret Hideout" in which Chloe demanded that Max told Brooke what had happened between the two of the 5 years ago right away while they were still driving in the truck, and then Max and Chloe got into an argument in the truck, and Chloe was almost at the verge of tears in her eyes when she had told Max how it was a big deal to about moving away from Arcadia Bay and how she felt broken and hopeless inside that Max didn't tell her that she was moving until the last day when she moved away and talked about how Max had promised her that she would never leave her side 5 years ago before Max had moved away from Arcadia Bay and she ended up blaming her dad and his death for all of it. Brooke apologized for bringing the whole topic up and Chloe told her that it wasn't her fault. Later on Max, Chloe, and Brooke had all arrived at Chloe's "Secret Hideout" in which she was telling Max about all day, and Max and Brooke had found out that the "Secret Hideout" that Chloe was talking about was actually a junkyard. Though Chloe said that this wasn't the real "Secret Hideout" that she'd been talking about all along, she told Max and Brooke to follow her, so that way they could see the real "Secret Hideout" she was talking about. So Max and Brooke followed behind Chloe, and when Max had asked how much longer until they got to the real "Secret Hideout," Chloe had gotten angry at Max and told her to quit asking so many questions and just to follow her to the "Secret Hideout," then she went ahead, leaving Max and Brooke standing as she walked ahead of them. Max looked down sadly, while Brooke had comforted, telling her that Chloe would eventually get over their argument back in the truck and how all of this wasn't her fault and Brooke blamed herself for all of it, but instead Max suddenly put both of her hands on Brooke's shoulders, making eye contact with Brooke, and looking at Brooke with a serious look on her face and told Brooke not to blame herself and how this wasn't any of her fault at all and instead had blamed herself that all of this was her fault and how she made Brooke tag along with her and Chloe, which mad Brooke speechless, because no one had ever put their hands on her shoulders ever like that ever before and Brooke had explained to Max that she had tagged along with Max not just to tag along with her, but because Max had told her that she cared about Brooke, just as much as Brooke had cared for Max, and then suddenly hugged Max, slightly blushing, in which Max didn't expect at all, not seeing Brooke slightly blushing, and accepted the hug and hugged Brooke back, suddenly feeling strange and warm inside of her when Brooke had suddenly hugged her like that. Brooke had also began to feel suddenly strange and warm inside just like Max did and thought about how she had felt like this only to her crush, Warren Graham, but never towards Max ever before, wondering why she was now feeling this way towards Max now, and questioned if this feeling was love that she was feeling towards Max at that moment. Max had told Brooke that she enjoyed that hug and told her that they needed to follow Chloe before she noticed that her and Max weren't following her and would end up getting mad at them and wondered where they were as she was walking ahead of them all that time. Brooke ended up breaking the hug and told Max she was glad that Max had enjoyed that hug and thanked her and told her how she appreciated Max caring about her, like Max had always cared about her, and also told Max that she had her back. Max thanked her for having her back and also told Brooke that she also had her back. Max and Brooke both smiled at each other and had a cute moment with each other, then ran to catch up to Chloe, who had not walked far ahead of them and didn't even notice that Max and Brooke hadn't been following her all that time when she was walking to her real "Secret Hideout." Max and Brooke had followed behind Chloe until she had suddenly stopped walking at a little shack to the left of her, and when Max asked why she'd stopped walking at the little shack to the left of her, Chloe ignored her and went inside of the little shack without answering her, Max turned to Brooke, who shrugged at Max, then Max and Brooke both followed Chloe and went inside of the little shack, Brooke following behind Max. Inside of the little shack, they saw Chloe arranging stuff around the small room and putting things in places where they belonged, so they decided to wait until Chloe was done arranging stuff around and waited for her to say something. When Chloe was done arranging stuff around inside of the small room, she turned to Max and Brooke, who she asked if they were going to sit down on the couch, and Max had explained to her that they were waiting for her to say when they could sit down, then they both sat down on the couch. Brooke talked to Chloe about her real "Secret Hideout" being a little shack and how she liked it, in which Chloe had replied to her that she was glad Brooke had liked her "Secret Hideout" and told her that she'd been hanging out in it for the past 5 years since Max had left her, which made Max tell Chloe that they needed to talk about the whole argument that they had gotten into back when they were in the truck, but Chloe had said to Max that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and that she'd moved on from that little argument and told Max that she should also just move on from it, in which Max asked Chloe if she could at least forgive for what happened, and Chloe ended up forgiving Max and they both hugged each other. Brooke was glad that both Max and Chloe had finally made up with each other, then Max and Chloe began to mess around with each other, laughing. Brooke also laughed at the two of them, asking if she could join the two of them in what they were doing, in which Chloe replied "Hella Yeah," and got up from the floor and to tell Brooke that she was their newest addition to the group and was apart of the group now with Max and her, and since Max had always told her that Brooke was special to her, she told Brooke that they should finish their greetings now that they were going to finish in the truck, so they fist bumped each other, then Chloe said that it was a pleasure having Brooke apart of the group now, and Brooke had also told her that it was a pleasure to be apart of the group now and she was glad to be apart of the group now. Then Chloe had joked how special Brooke was to Max, in which Max got up from the floor to playfully shout at Chloe, and Chloe ended up joking around with Max again, and began to run around the from Max, being chased by Max, both laughing again, Brooke also laughing again, joined the two of them chasing each other around, with her chasing Max in front of her, and Chloe chasing Brooke behind her. After a while, all of them eventually settled down on the couch to catch their breath, and Max had said how chasing Chloe around and Brooke chasing her around the small room was fun, and Chloe said that was the most fun that she'd ever had in a long time, and Brooke had asked her why and had asked her if she ever had fun every once in a while, then Chloe had turned to both Max and Brooke, explaining to them, that there was something else she hadn't told them about how she hung out in her little shack for the past 5 years after Max had moved away, and then she got up from the couch,telling Max and Brooke to follow her, walking to a doorway, in which Max and Brooke both looked at each other, then back at Chloe who was walking to the doorway, both of them getting up from the couch and following behind Chloe. Chloe had told Max and Brooke that she wasn't the only one who hung out with her in her little shack for the past 5 years and she grabbed a small photo and gave the small photo to Max, who then showed the small photo to Brooke, it was a photo of Chloe and a girl laughing with each other and enjoying each other's company, the photo had been taken 5 years ago, Max told Chloe that it was a beautiful photo and asked her who the girl was, Brooke had also asked her who the girl was, because Brooke had said that she thought she'd recognize the girl from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where, and Chloe explained that knowing that Brooke had been at Blackwell Academy longer than Max had, she'd thought that Brooke would recognize her, and explained to both Max and Brooke that the girl was Rachel Amber, the girl who'd been missing for a while now.**

* * *

"That girl." Chloe said looking down, then back up at Max and Brooke again. "That girl. Her name is Rachel Amber. The girl who's been missing for a while now."

Max and Brooke were both shocked at what Chloe had just told them.

"Wait." Max began to say. "This is Rachel Amber?! The missing girl that everyone's been talking about at Blackwell Academy?!"

"Yeah." Chloe answered. "The one and only that you've heard of who's been missing for a while now."

"Oh my god." Brooke replied "Chloe, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Brooke." Chloe replied getting angry. "Really. It's fine! I'm alright! I just can't believe that she disappeared without telling me where she was going! I wish she would've told me where she was going! So that way I can know that she's okay and not missing! We hung out and did everything together for the past 5 years, and she decided to wound up missing for the past few months now out of nowhere without telling me where she went!"

"Wait." Brooke began to say. "You hung out with the most popular girl in Blackwell Academy? How did you guys end up hanging out? Because she doesn't just hang out with anyone, she chooses who she wants to hang out with."

"Yeah I know." Chloe answered. "I was just about to tell you guys how we ended up hanging out before I ended up get angry over her."

Max and Brooke listened to her as she to was telling them the story of how her and Rachel Amber ended up hanging out together.

"Max. Brooke." Chloe began to say. "You see. Rachel and I, we weren't always close friends at first. When I had first met her one night as I was going to see a punk band at a bar that I wasn't even allowed to go to, Rachel ended up saving me from a gang of thugs, or should I say assholes, who wanted to bother me, while I was just standing there minding my own business, she stood up to them as if she wasn't afraid of anything, and I loved her for it. After a while we ended up getting along great and began to hang out. Our relationship at that time. I would say. Was. Complicated. Because Rachel and I were really close with each other. And. We. Were. More. Than. Friends."

Max and Brooke both gasped.

"So your relationship with her was a love-?" Brooke asked.

"Yes. Brooke." Chloe answered. "We were together and were closer than we'd ever been when I first met her."

"But." Brooke began to say. "Did you know that she was also apart of the Vortex Club?"

"Yes. I know." Chloe answered. "She told me she was apart of the Vortex Club. I used to be apart of the Vortex Club. Along with her, Victoria Chase, and Nathan Prescott. But I'm no longer apart of the Vortex Club anymore. Because of Rachel's disappearance."

"Thank god." Max began to say. "I've heard that the Vortex Club is nothing but trouble. And Nathan Prescott is nothing but a selfish asshole if anything for almost killing you today in the girl's restroom."

"Wait Max?! What?!" Brooke shouted turning to Max. "Chloe was almost killed by Nathan Prescott in the girl's restroom today?!"

"Yeah." Max answered. "He had a gun pointed towards her head and was about to shoot her. Because he was angry at Chloe for telling him what to do, but luckily I saved her just before he was about to shoot her. By pulling the fire alarm and alerting the whole school."

"So it was you who had pulled the fire alarm this morning?!" Brooke asked.

"Yeah that was her." Chloe answered. "I didn't notice that she'd saved my life until I pulled up on the parking lot road about to leave the school before I got into trouble by David Madsen. And I saw her. She was being confronted by Nathan Prescott. When suddenly her friend Warren had saved her by getting beat up by Nathan Prescott. She's my hero."

"Oh my god!" Brooke replied putting both of her hands on Max's shoulders. "Is Warren okay now?!"

"Yeah he's alright now." Max answered. "I talked to him earlier this afternoon as I was coming out of the Girl's Dormitory to meet up with Chloe at her truck to her "Secret Hideout" that she'd been talking to me about all day and he seemed to be doing alright now."

"Well. That's great to hear." Chloe replied. "But I'm still not too sure about him Max. I just don't trust him."

"How could you not trust him?!" Max shouted. "He saved me from Nathan Prescott after all! And if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be hanging out with you and Brooke like I am right now! I trust him! And I think he's a great friend!"

"Well you're right!" Chloe shouted. "I believe you and I do think he's a great friend to you and all, but I just don't trust him! Why would he save you from Nathan Prescott just to get beat up by him?! Something tells me that it was just all an act!"

"So what are you saying then?!" Max shouted and walked toward Chloe. "That you don't think I should trust him?!"

"No. Max." Chloe answered. "That's not at all what I'm saying! I'm just saying that him and Nathan Prescott could be working together! And they can somehow be involved with Rachel's disappearance!"

"How could you even think that?!" Max shouted. "After everything that we've been through Chloe?! How could you not trust a great friend like Warren?! It's no wonder you wanted to scare him off earlier! Now I see why you really wanted to scare him off like that! Now he probably doesn't want to hang out and see me anymore knowing that you're always around me when I'm talking to him!"

"Max!" Chloe began to say. "That's not at all what I meant!"

"No Chloe!" Max shouted uncontrollably. "Now I know how you really are towards all of my friends! Including Brooke!"

"Max! Calm down!" Brooke shouted and got in between her and Chloe. "Please! Chloe's just looking out for you! As am I!"

Max looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Max!" Chloe began to say. "Brooke's right! I'm only looking out for you and telling you to be careful for him!"

"Oh!" Max shouted looking towards Brooke then back to Chloe. "So now you got her siding with you now?! Alright! You know what?! Chloe! Brooke! Fuck the both of you! I'm leaving!"

Max began to walk out of the doorway, but Brooke pulled her shoulder back before she could walk away.

"Max!" Brooke shouting, almost about to cry. "Please don't go! Don't you fucking dare walk out of here without me!"

"No! Brooke!" Max turned back with tears in her eyes and shouted violently at her. "Just fucking let me go! I thought you said you fucking cared about me! Like the way I cared about you! But you fucking decide to side with my best friend over me and then fucking betray me just like that! I can't believe I fucking trusted you!"

Max violently brushed her arm away from her and ran out from the little shack.

"Max! Wait!" Chloe shouted after her. "I'm sorry!"

But by the time Chloe had said that, Max was already gone and out of the little shack. Chloe looked down at ground and sighed. She turned to Brooke who was in the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this Brooke." Chloe replied. "It's my fault. Anyways. And I blame myself.

"No." Brooke said silently, wiping the tears from her eyes, her face all red from crying. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. She'll eventually get over it. I know she will."

"Yeah. You're right." Chloe answered. "It isn't my fault, but it'll take her a while to get over what just happened. I know it."

"Yeah." Brooke said sadly.

Chloe sighed, arms crossed looking down at the ground.

"You know." Chloe began to say. "This reminds me of exactly how I felt that day, when my dad had died and he'd gone to pick up my mom from the grocery store in his truck."

"Chloe?" Brooke asked. "How exactly did your dad die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh. Hella no." Chloe answered. "I don't mind at all you asking. It's fine. Because I've gotten over his death a long time ago."

"Oh. I see." Brooke replied.

"But if you really want to know." Chloe answered. "My dad died in a car wreck while he was driving to pick up my mom from the grocery store. And then a truck driver ended up driving a red light. And that was that for my dad. Eventually my mom had to take a bus to get home. Instead she told me how it all happened."

"Oh Chloe." Brooke began to say. "I'm so sorry. That must've been really hard for you to go through. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's alright." Chloe answered. "It's fine. Really. Knowing that my dad was gone and I wasn't ever going to see him from that day on until now. I've gotten used to living with just my mom and my stepdad."

"Who's your stepdad?" Brooke asked. "My stepdad is the security guard. As you know him at Blackwell Academy.

"David Madsen?" Brooke asked curiously. "That's your stepdad?"

"Yeah." Chloe answered. "That's him."

"Oh wow." Brooke replied surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Well." Chloe began to say. "Now you know."

Chloe unfolded her crossed arms.

"I really hope Max will be alright." Chloe began to say. "I can't believe how much pain I must've caused her. And you. Especially."

"You don't have to worry about me Chloe." Brooke answered. "I'm fine. Really. I'm actually more worried about Max than myself right now."

"You know." Chloe began to say. " I can tell that you really do care about her. I hope I didn't ruin your friendship. I could tell that you really liked her and saw her in a way. Just like I always saw Rachel that way."

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused. "What are you talking about Chloe?"

"What do you mean Brooke?" Chloe asked. "Isn't it obvious? Don't you like Max?"

"Yeah. Of course." Brooke replied. "Of course I like Max. But why would you say that I like her in a way. That you saw Rachel in?"

"Because." Chloe answered. "That's not the type of "like" I was talking about. I was talking about the "like like" type of like."

"Like like?" Brooke asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know." Chloe answered. "The "like like" type of like. Like you're in love with her?"

"What?!" Brooke was freaking out, blushing hard. "That's crazy! I couldn't possibly like her that way! Could I?!"

"Well." Chloe answered, while she was grinning. "From the looks of your blushing red face. I would say so."

"Oh my god!" Brooke put her hands on her red cheeks. "Am I really blushing that hard?! This is so embarrassing!"

"It's alright." Chloe laughed. "I was like that with Rachel when I'd found out that I was in love with her, too."

"Really?!" Brooke asked, with both of her hands still on her red cheeks, blushing madly. "You were just like me when you found out you were in love with her?!"

"Yeah." Chloe laughed. "Although I was embarrassed by the fact that Rachel saw me blushing hard. She thought it was cute."

"Awww." Brooke replied. "You and Rachel must've been really close then. Huh. Chloe."

"Yeah." Chloe began to say. "We were. I knew her a lot ever since we met. She told me everything. I was her closest best friend that she ever met. And now she's gone."

"Don't say that. Chloe." Brooke replied. "I didn't know her much when I'd first arrived at Blackwell Academy. But I would've loved to get to know her a lot better. And I know that wherever she is right now. She's thinking about you. Right now. Missing you. Missing or not. Hoping to see you again. And when she does see you again. You can introduce her to Max and I. And she can be apart of the group. With the three of us."

"Yeah." Chloe began to say. "You're right. Thanks Brooke. That really means a lot coming from you. I appreciate it. Really."

"Hey." Brooke answered. "It's like I told Max before. That's what I'm here for. And if I'm apart of the group now. I got your back."

"And I got yours too." Chloe replied. "But anyways, let's get back to that whole "like like" type of feeling towards Max. When are you going to confess your feelings to her?"

"I don't know. Chloe." Brooke answered. "I'm not sure whether I really "like like" her that way or not. These feelings could just be not real. Fake. I don't know whether I actually like her that way or not. I'm just so confused on what to make of these feelings. Because I've never actually felt like this towards her before."

"Well." Chloe replied. "Maybe I could help you out with your feelings towards her? After all Max does tell me a lot that you're really special to her. And I mean like REALLY special to her."

"Oh!" Brooke answered. "Chloe. I was going to ask you earlier. But I had forgotten to ask you. You keep on saying to me that I'm really special to Max. Well I'm trying to figure out. What is it exactly about me that makes me SO special to her?"

"Well." Chloe replied. "Max tells me that You're .Outgoing. Always so kind. And generous towards her. Cute. Funny. And just so sweet. She's always telling about you. All the time."

"Wait. Really?" Brooke replied. "She said all that about me?"

"That's why I told you." Chloe began to say. That you must be SO special to her. Because I think she shares the same feelings that you share towards her."

"You really think so?" Brooke replied.

"I know so Brooke." Chloe answered. "And if anything I think Max deserves you just as much as you deserve her."

"Chloe." Brooke replied happily. "Thank you."

"What?" Chloe asked. "I was only just telling you the hard truth."

"No. It's not that." Brooke answered. "Thank you for making me realize my true feelings towards Max. Really. I really do appreciate it. Thank you so much."

"Alright. Alright." Chloe replied. "No problem. Don't start making me blush inside now."

Brooke and Chloe laughed.

"Listen." Chloe began to say. "I want you to take care of Max for me. Even if she hates me forever. I want you to at least do me a favor."

"Oh." Brooke replied. "And what would that be? Chloe?"

"Just." Chloe answered. "Watch over her for me. Okay? Can you do that? I may be her best friend. And she may still hate me for what I say. But I at least want you to take care of and watch over her for me if I ever disappear. And then the only person she'll be looking to. Is you. Brooke."

"Chloe." Brooke replied. "I will watch over her for you. But you're right. You're still her best friend. And. Yeah. She might hate you for you say. But you still need to be there for her while you're still here. Because she won't want to be looking to just me. She'll also want to be looking. To. You. Too. Don't ever forget that."

"I guess." Chloe began to say. "I guess you're right. Thanks Brooke."

"Hey." Brooke answered. "Like I said. That's what I'm here for."

"Don't push it." Chloe joked. "Please don't push it."

"I'm not." Brooke joked. "I'm just telling you the hard truth."

Brooke and Chloe laughed.

"Should we go see if Max is alright?" Brooke asked worried. "She's been gone for quite some time now. Since we started talking. And I'm really worried about her."

"Yeah. We should." Chloe answered. "Let's go. See where she went off to."

"Okay." Brooke replied. "Right behind you."

Chloe walked towards the doorway of the room that her and Brooke were talking in and went out of it heading towards the doorway that lead outside to the junkyard again, Brooke following behind.

* * *

"Max?" Chloe asked as she walked out of the doorway of the little shack, looking around the junkyard. "Are you out here?"

"Max?" Brooke asked worriedly following behind Chloe out of the doorway, looking around the junkyard, seeing no traces of Max. "Where could she be? Chloe?"

"I'm not sure. Brooke." Chloe began to say. "Should we check the truck?"

"Yeah." Brooke answered. "Let's go check the truck."

Chloe and Brooke walked to the truck, seeing no signs of Max anywhere inside the truck.

"Hmmm." Chloe replied. "No sign of her here either."

"Yeah. You're right." Brooke answered. "I wonder where she could've went off to."

"Yeah I know." Chloe replied. "I think-"

Chloe paused as she heard someone shouting just to the right of where her truck was. It was a familiar voice that she recognized. She turned towards the right of her.

"What is it-" Brooke asked her.

"Shhh." Chloe answered quietly. "Get down. Slowly."

Brooke did as she was told and got down to the front of the truck, crouching. Chloe got down and crouched next to her, listening to what the voice was saying.

"I want to know where my fucking money is!" The voice had shouted angrily. "And you're going to tell me where it is! Starting now!"

"Chloe?!" Brooke asked quietly, getting worried. "Chloe?! Who is that?!"

"Hold on. Brooke." Chloe answered quietly. "Give me a minute. I think I know who that voice belongs to."

"So?!" The voice shouted angrily. "You're not going to tell where it is?! Because if you don't tell me where it is! Starting now! Then you're going to be in a hell of a fucking lot of trouble of who you are fucking with here! And believe me! You do not want to fucking fuck with me!"

"Oh my god!" Chloe replied quietly. "I know who that voice belongs to."

"Who?!" Brooke replied quietly, still worried. "Who does that voice belong to?"

"It belongs to one of my drug dealers." Chloe replied. "His name is Frank."

"Frank?!" Brooke answered quietly. "One of your drug dealers?!"

"Yeah. That's right." Chloe began to say quietly. "He's one of my drug dealers. And I forgot that. Today he was here for his money of how much I owe him. For all of the drugs that I'd paid for this week. But I'm not sure who's he talking to. I'll need to take a peek of who he's talk to. Right. Now."

"Alright." Brooke answered quietly. "Be careful. Chloe."

"I will. Brooke." Chloe replied quietly. "I'll be right back."

Chloe quietly crouch walked toward a dumpster near the truck and got behind it so she wouldn't get caught by Frank. Chloe looked over to the right of the dumpster to see who Frank was talking to. Frank looked around him to scout the junkyard and then Chloe quickly backed away from where she was looking as he was about to look towards her way. Chloe couldn't get a close look of who he was talking to, because his whole figure was covering who he was talking to it seemed. Chloe decided to wait for him to turn back around to who he was talking to and head back towards Brooke who was still crouched down near the front of her truck. Frank turned back around to who he was talking to and Chloe quickly crouch walked back to the front of the truck next to Brooke again.

"Well?" Brooke asked quietly. "Did you see who he was talking to?"

"No. No such luck." Chloe replied quietly. "I couldn't see who his was talking to. He was covering who he was talking to. And I can't see who he's talk to. Without getting caught."

"Damn." Brooke answered quietly. "Well what are we going to do? We can't just stay here. He'll eventually look over here towards the truck."

"Yeah. You're right." Chloe replied quietly. "What if one of us-"

"Look I don't know who you are or what you want from me." Another voice called out. "But I don't have your money. Chloe does."

This time Chloe recognized that voice instantly. She knew exactly who it was.

"Oh my god!" Chloe replied quietly. "That's-"

"Max!" Brooke and Chloe answered quietly.

Chloe and Brooke immediately got up from where they where they were hiding and ran towards Frank and saw Max in view of them as they were running towards Frank with a gun in his hand and what Chloe and Brooke had saw where it was pointing shocked her and Brooke the most. Frank had a gun pointed to Max's head ready to fire. Chloe suddenly said something to stop him from shooting it.

"Frank!" Chloe began to shout. "Drop the gun! Now!"

"No!" Frank shouted back angrily, turning to Chloe. "I want my fucking money! Right here! Right now!"

"You'll get your money!" Chloe shouted. "Just please! Please! Let Max go!"

"First show me my fucking money!" Frank shouted back angrily.

"Chloe. Please!" Max shouted at her. "You don't have to do this!"

"Shut up Max!" Brooke shouted at her. "Chloe's trying to save you! Just let her do what she needs to do!"

"Well?!" Frank shouted at Chloe. "Where's my fucking money?! I'm waiting for you to hand it over to me! Then I'll let your friend go! All I want is my fucking money!"

"Hold on! You'll get your fucking money!" Chloe shouted. "Just give me a second!"

Chloe dropped her hand into her brown leather jacket pocket and showed Frank the cash money that she'd owed him.

"Here. Here's the money I owe you." Chloe began to say holding her hand with the cash out. "Right here."

"Well what are you fucking waiting for then?!" Frank shouted with one hand out for receiving the cash while the other hand was still pointing the gun towards Max's head. "Hand it fucking over to me! That's all I fucking want! Then I'll drop the fucking gun on your friend!"

"No. Frank." Chloe began to say. "First you drop the gun off of Max. Right. Now."

"Is this some kind of fucking joke?!" Frank shouted at Chloe tempting his aim of the gun more closer to Max's head. "Price hand over the fucking cash now!"

"Chloe! Hand him the cash now!" Brooke shouted worriedly. " Hurry! He's going to kill Max!"

"Brooke! Shut up!" Chloe shouted at her. "I know what I'm doing! Just trust me!"

"Chloe! Please!" Max shouted at her. "You don't have to do this! Really! You don't!"

"Shut up Max!" Chloe shouted at her. "Just wait for my cue."

Chloe looked at Max making sure she understood what she was saying. Max nodded and reached her hand to the back of her purse. Chloe turned to Brooke and nudged her head towards Frank's gun. Brooke nodded and understood what Chloe was planning towards. Chloe then looked back at Frank and continued talking to him.

"Frank." Chloe began to say. "If you want your fucking money. Then we're going to do this. My way."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about-" Frank shouted and turned to Chloe, not pointing the gun at Max's head anymore.

"Now Max!" Chloe shouted at Max.

Max charged at Frank with a knife in her hand and stabbed him in his right shoulder grunting knocking Frank down on the ground unable to get up to react right away to what was happening. The gun in Frank's hand had went sliding towards Max.

"You son of a bitch!" Frank shouted to Max. "You fucking bitch! You fucking stabbed in my fucking shoulder!"

"Brooke! Now!" Chloe shouted at Brooke.

Brooke ran towards where Frank's gun had slided and picked it up. She then ran back to Chloe to give her the gun and stood beside Chloe. Max took the bloody knife out of Frank's shoulder, which was bleeding pretty badly now. She ran towards Brooke and Chloe. She hugged Brooke instantly with the bloody knife still in her hand who began to cry with tears in her eyes as she accepted the hug and hugged Max back.

"Now. Frank." Chloe began to say, as she pointed the gun towards Frank's head. "If you ever mess with me or any of my friends ever again! I swear to fucking God! I will fucking kill you! So just take your fucking money and get the hell out of here! Now!"

Chloe kicked the cash towards Frank, who had his left hand on his right shoulder, covering up the cut where he had been stabbed by Max with the bloody knife. Frank got up slowly still badly injured to grab the cash that was lying on the ground. Frank then nodded groaning and walked away slowly from Chloe, Max, and Brooke. Chloe looked at him with a serious glare on her face as he was no longer in view of the junkyard. After a while she turned to Max and Brooke, who were both hugging and crying into each other's faces. Chloe looked down sadly at the ground then turned to them.

"Max. Brooke." Chloe began to say. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I didn't expect him to be here. This soon."

Max and Brooke broke the hug and both turned to Chloe their faces red from crying.

"It's okay. Chloe." Max replied smiling at her and Brooke. "Really. It's okay. I forgive you. Thank you two for saving me."

"We're glad." Brooke began to say smiling at Max and Chloe. "We're glad. You're okay. Max. We were so worried about you! Don't you ever run away from us like that! Especially me! Ever again!"

"Yeah. Max." Chloe answered smiling at Max and Brooke. "Don't ever run away like that! And I mean ever! Again! From now on. We all have to stick together. If we're a group now."

"Yeah you're right." Max replied. "I shouldn't of ran away like that. Back there. And now. I immediately regret that decision. I'm really sorry. Chloe. Brooke."

"Don't apologize." Brooke answered. "What matters is. You're here. Now. Safe and Sound. And. You didn't. Get hurt."

"She's right. Max." Chloe replied. "You didn't know this was going to happen. Neither. Did we. It was just. Random. So don't go blaming yourself. Okay? If anything. I'm the one who should be. Apologizing. To you."

"No. Chloe." Max answered. "Please don't. You don't have to apologize. Really. It's okay. I forgive you. I'm fine. Honest."

"Okay then." Chloe replied. "If you're sure then. I won't bother you with me. Apologizing. Then."

"Thank you. Chloe." Max answered smiling at her, hugging her. "It means a lot."

"Sure. No problem." Chloe replied hugging her back, smiling at Brooke. "That's what I'm here for."

Brooke joined in the hug and hugged both Max and Chloe.

"That's what we're here for. Max." Brooke answered Max. "That's what we're here for."

* * *

Max, Chloe, and Brooke headed towards the little shack again and went inside of it. The three of them then sat back on the couch. Max then started to say something to Chloe.

"So Chloe." Max began to say. "Do you mind telling Brooke and I who that was back there?"

"Yeah. Chloe." Brooke began to say. "Who was that Frank guy? You said he was one. Of your drug dealers?"

"Well. Max. Brooke." Chloe began to say. "Frank has been a good friend of mine. Up until. Today. That Is. When he was aiming his gun towards Max. I always owed him money whenever. We had a deal going on. And when I needed to get the money. For the drugs. That I owed him. I always stole the money. From my stepdad. Just to get the money. That I needed the drugs for. And he was always. Friendly. But. He's changed. After 5 years had gone."

"Oh. That explains it." Brooke replied. "Now I understand. Why you did what you did. Back there."

"Yeah. About that." Chloe laughed nervously. "You see. That was the last of the cash. That I had gotten. For the deal. From my stepdad."

"Oh." Brooke replied. "Why's that?"

"Because." Chloe answered nervously. "I knew. Eventually. He would turn up. Just like that. Pointing the gun. Not at. Max. But. Me."

"Really?!" Brooke asked. "That's actually. Pretty. Smart. Thinking. Right. There. Price."

"Yeah. Chloe." Max replied. "Really. Smart. Thinking."

"Yeah. I know." Chloe answered nervously. "That's exactly. What I was thinking."

"So Chloe." Max began to say. "Since you've known Frank. For the past 5 years. Would he. In any way be. Connected to Rachel Amber?"

"You know. Max." Chloe replied. "He has met Rachel before. But Rachel never liked him. Not one bit. So she never got to. Know him. As well as I know him. So. No. I don't think he would be. In any way connected to her."

"Oh I see." Max answered. "So. Where do we start by looking for Rachel then?"

"Well." Chloe began to say. "I've still got some dirt to pay off on that asshole. Nathan Prescott. So you and Brooke could go back to. Blackwell Academy. To question him. If he knows anything. About Rachel's disappearance."

"So." Brooke began to say. "You want Max and I. To go back to. Blackwell Academy. And question Nathan Prescott. On her disappearance."

"Exactly Brooke!" Chloe answered. "But if we're going to go back. To Blackwell Academy. Then. We better go there soon. To see what he's up to now."

"Yeah alright." Brooke replied. "That sounds like a good start. So far."

"Alright." Max answered. "So. We're doing this. Right. Now. I'm so in!"

"Alright." Chloe began to say. "Then let's get going. To Blackwell Academy. Now. Then."

"So. Chloe." Max answered, turning to Chloe and Brooke. "I have to ask. But. Did you and Brooke talk about anything important. That I missed. While I was gone?"

"Oh no." Chloe replied nervously, turning to Brooke, then to Max. "Not at all-"

"Not at all. Max." Brooke replied smiling, turning to Max.. "We just talked and talked. Nothing important. That you missed. Honest."

"Alright." Max answered smiling at Brooke and Chloe. "I believe you guys. But. Chloe. You're. Still. A. Dork."

"Yeah. You're right. Max." Chloe joked. "I'm still. Your dork."

"Awww." Brooke replied smiling, putting both of her arms in the middle of the couch over Max and Chloe's shoulders. "It's great to see. That you two made up. And became. Best friends. Again."

"Oh please." Chloe answered. "Max and I have made up. On far worse things. Than her getting. Mad. At. Me."

"Yeah. Right." Max joked. "That's why. You're. Still. A. Dork."

"Right. Sure." Chloe joked. "Whatever you say. Max."

"Well." Max replied. "I'm only telling you. Because. It's true. Dork."

"Now you both are starting to sound like dorks." Brooke answered.

"Are not!" Max and Chloe shouted playfully at Brooke.

Brooke laughed. Max and Chloe looked at each other. Then back at Brooke. Then Max and Chloe laughed. Along with Brooke. The three of them laughed as they joked around with each other again.

* * *

Max and Brooke were talking near Chloe's truck as Chloe was getting the truck started.

"So what are we going to do now?" Max asked.

"There's only one thing we can do Max." Brooke replied.

"And what is that Brooke?" Max asked.

"Well knowing that we're going to be searching for Rachel Amber, we might need to find out who's been hanging with her before she's went missing for the past few months now.

"Alright. So where would we have to begin?" Max asked.

"Max I think you might know where." Brooke replied. "If anything it's Blackwell Academy."

"Okay." Max replied. "But who would we need to start questioning at Blackwell Academy then?"

"Hmmm." Brooke said as she began to think about what Max had said. "Didn't Chloe mention that she's got some dirt on that asshole Nathan Prescott still?"

"You're right." Max replied. "But who will make him talk?"

"Well Max." Brooke began to say. "Between you and I. I would say that there's nothing stopping us when we're with each other right?"

"Yeah. You're right Brooke." Max smiled at her.

"Of course I'm right Max." Brooke smiled back at her. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Hey!" Chloe shouted. "Are you guys coming? Or are you guys going to just stand there having a moment. While I wait for you guys. To come. Into the truck?"

Max and Brooke both laughed.

"We're coming Chloe!" Max and Brooke shouted.

Max and Brooke then entered the truck through the right door. Max allowed Brooke to enter first, so she would sit in the middle next to Chloe again. The two seemed to be getting along great ever since they met. And Max was glad for that. Max smiled at Brooke and Chloe. While Brooke and Chloe smiled back at Max. Max was glad that Brooke was apart of the group with her and Chloe now. And Max knew that Brooke and Chloe had her and each other's backs. And they would always be sticking together. From now on. As Chloe had said. Looking out for one another. Max then entered the truck and shut the truck door behind her. Sitting next to Brooke. Max, Chloe, and Brooke drove back to Blackwell Academy.

* * *

Max, Chloe, and Brooke arrived at Blackwell Academy. They were ready to confront Nathan Prescott. All of them got out of the truck. Headed to the front of Blackwell Academy. Then walked to the Boy's Dormitory. As soon as they entered the Boy's Dormitory. They headed to Nathan Prescott's door. Chloe said something to Max and Brooke before they went any further with what they were doing.

" is it." Chloe began to say quietly, turning to Max and Brooke. "Everyone remember the plan? Max? Brooke?"

"Yeah." Max replied quietly, turning to Chloe. "I remember everything. Chloe."

"Yeah." Brooked answered quietly. "I've got this all figured out. Chloe."

"Alright. Good." Chloe replied quietly. "Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready Chloe." Max and Brooke answered her quietly, turning to each other both smiling, then turning back to Chloe.

Chloe nodded.

"Alright." Chloe replied quietly with a serious look on her face, turning back to the door. "Here it goes then."

Chloe knocked hard on Nathan Prescott's door.

"Nathan!" Chloe shouted. "Open up! We've got some shit to discuss!"

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 4 - The Secret Of Rachel Amber**

"So." Max began to say. "Did you find any more information on Rachel Amber's disappearance?"

"Not yet." Chloe replied. "I didn't think it was going to be this hard to find out. How she went missing."

"We'll find her. Chloe." Brooke answered. "Whatever it takes. Just know that Max and I. We're always here for you."

"Yeah. Chloe." Max replied. "Brooke and I got your back. And most importantly. We have each other."

"Thanks. Max. Brooke." Chloe answered, smiling at Max and Brooke, pulling them both into a hug. "I really appreciate it. You guys are the best. You know? I'm lucky to have you guys always by my side."

"We would never abandon. Chloe." Max replied smiling, hugging Chloe back. "Not like Rachel did."

"And." Brooke answered smiling, hugging Chloe back. "We're not going anywhere. Anytime soon. Either. So. I guess. That means. You're stuck with us!"

"Yeah." Chloe replied smiling. "I guess you're both right. Max. Brook."

"But." Max answered smiling. "If. And. When. We do find Rachel Amber. We'll invite her to join. Our group. Just for you. How does that sound?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied smiling. "We'll invite her to join. Our group. As soon as we find her. And that's a promise. From Max and I!"

"Yeah." Chloe answered smiling. "That sounds great!"

"Alright." Max replied smiling. "Then it's settled."

* * *

 **Hey guys, gamexpert0105 here! I really hope you enjoyed reading this super long chapter of Falling For You just as much as I enjoyed writing! Thank you guys so much again for 35 views on this story! :D And I hope that those 35 views come back to read the next chapter of this amazing and awesome fanfiction, because there are definitely going to be a lot more memorable, emotional moments coming along the way in the next few chapters. Happy New Year to everyone who is reading this story and I hope that 2018 turns out to be a great year for everyone as I hope it will for me as I continue writing more chapters for this story! If any of you are wondering how many chapters there will be and if there will be any other ongoing series for this story, then I'm happy to say that I plan for the first part of the Falling For You story to have at least 30-40 chapters which I know some of might say will seem like a lot, but not to worry, because I have a whole lot of plans for the plot of this story in order for this story to be that long, and there will be another ongoing series for this story to continue in the Falling For You series, so this is the first book in the series, I would say for now. Anyways as always be sure to Rate and Review on how you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to, feel free to leave any suggestions on how I can improve this story in the next few chapters! Also be sure to follow and favorite story to be notified when a new chapter is released, so you can get back to reading the next chapter to this amazing and awesome fanfiction as soon as you can! A lot of more memorable, tense moments definitely happened in this chapter! Will Brooke ever confess her feelings to Max right away? What will happen between Chloe and Nathan Prescott when Chloe confronts him about the incident that happened earlier in the girl's restroom? And will she get the answers that she's been seeking out of him about Rachel's disappearance? Will Frank ever return? What was Max, Chloe, and Brooke's plan all about? Will it succeed? Find out in Chapter 4 of Falling For You: The Secret Of Rachel Amber coming soon tomorrow! Thank you guys so much again for the support on this story, I really do appreciate it, so keep it up! I'll be sure to keep on writing more chapters for this story along the way! Stay Tuned for Chapter 4 of Falling For You: The Secret Of Rachel Amber coming soon tomorrow! gamexpert0105 out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Of Rachel Amber

**Hey everyone, gamexpert0105 here, back with the next chapter of Falling For You! :D I can't believe that this story already has gotten 63 views in a total of 3 days now, UNBELIEVABLE, thank you guys so much, you guys are the best! :D Let's keep the views up and get to 100 views in the next 2 days, shall we?! :D Anyways I've been really hard at work on the next few chapters for this story, so they'll be coming out and releasing in the next few days, so be sure to keep a close on on them, because they'll be the next best few chapters in this story, including this one, I would say! Thank you guys so much for reading this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading the last chapter as much as I REALLY enjoyed writing it, because in you did, then you're surely in for a treat in this chapter! Again thank you guys so much for the support on this story, I really do appreciate it! And without further ado, let's do a quick recap of what happened in the last chapter of Falling For You, because believe me, for a super long chapter in this story, a lot actually happened! So in the last chapter, Chloe had explained to Max and Brooke that she had first encountered Rachel Amber when Rachel Amber had saved her in a bar when she was seeing a punk rock band in a bar and soon began to hang out more with Rachel Amber, the two becoming such close friends, then best friends, and even something more, and also explained to Max and Brooke how her and Rachel, along with Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase were apart of the Vortex Club at Blackwell Academy for the past 5 years. Brooke had found out that Max was the one who had pulled the fire alarm earlier at Blackwell Academy, in order to save Chloe's life from getting shot by Nathan Prescott in the girl's restroom. Chloe and Max ended up getting into another argument on how Chloe hadn't trusted Warren after saving Max from being confronted by Nathan Prescott in the parking lot at Blackwell Academy, by beating up Nathan Prescott, but Warren had gotten beaten up instead as Max had gotten into Chloe's truck for them to escape. Brooke had found out how Chloe's dad had really died, it was in a car wreck and he was going to pick up Chloe's mom at the grocery store. Chloe had helped Brooke understand her true feelings towards Max, and that was she was actually in love with Max, and she also explained to Brooke that Max also shared her same feelings towards her, meaning that Max was also in love with Brooke! Chloe had asked Brooke if she could look after Max if she ever disappeared one day, but Brooke had reassured her that she'd also needed to look after Max, too, since she knew Max would also want her to look after her and not just Brooke. Chloe and Brooke really began to get along more as closer friends and Brooke and Chloe had both told each other that they had each other's backs. Then after Chloe and Brooke had been talking for a long time, they both began to get worried about Max as she had run out of the little shack, because of her and Chloe's argument on not trust Warren, so Chloe and Brooke both decided to head outside of the little shack to make sure she was alright. When they had gotten out of the little shack, they'd looked around the little shack and couldn't find any traces of her that she'd left behind her, so they ended up going to the truck to see if she was anywhere near there, but they couldn't find her there either, instead they heard a familiar voice that Chloe had recognized, and her and Brooke had found out that it was Frank, one of Chloe's drug dealers that she had owed money to the drugs that she'd gotten from his that week. What had shocked them the most though was that he was talking to Max and had a gun pointed straight at her head, not letting her leave anywhere until he got his money in his hand. Chloe had told Max and Brooke to trust her, as she knew what she was doing, so she grabbed the cash money that she owed Frank from out of her brown leather jacket, and had planned for Max to stab Frank in his shoulder with a knife from her little purse, which was successful leaving Frank knocked down on the ground unable to move or get up for even a second, then told Brooke to go grab the gun that had dropped from Frank's hand that he'd been pointing at Max's head asking for his money that Chloe owed him. Max instantly took the bloody knife that she stabbed Frank with out from Frank's right shoulder and ran to Chloe and Brooke, hugging Brooke with the bloody knife still in her hand, both Max and Brooke crying into each other's face, having a moment with each other. Chloe had pointed the gun at Frank, who was still lying on the ground covering up his wound that he'd gotten stabbed by with the bloody knife that Max still had with her and kicked Frank his cash money, telling Frank off, and explaining to him that if he ever messed with Max, Brooke, or any of her friends at all ever again, that she would straight up kill him, with no hesitation. Chloe, Brooke, and Max all had a moment together and all had agreed that they would always stick together, no matter what, never leaving each other's side ever again and headed back to the little shack to settle down. Chloe told Max and Brooke about how she had known Frank for the past 5 years and how they'd always gotten along since then until what had just happened between him and Max recently, then she also explained how Rachel had known who he was, but told them that she never liked Frank, and had not once ever gotten to know him better like Chloe did. Max had asked how they would start by looking for Rachel, and Chloe had answered that she still had some dirt to pay off on Nathan Prescott for almost shooting her back in the girl's restroom at Blackwell Academy. So Max, Brooke, and Chloe had all planned to go back to Blackwell Academy and confront Nathan Prescott at his room in the Boy's Dormitory for almost shooting Chloe in the girl's restroom and they would soon question if he knew something about Rachel's disappearance ever since her and Chloe had left the Vortex Club just a few months ago.**

* * *

" is it." Chloe began to say quietly, turning to Max and Brooke. "Everyone remember the plan? Max? Brooke?"

"Yeah." Max replied quietly, turning to Chloe. "I remember everything. Chloe."

"Yeah." Brooked answered quietly. "I've got this all figured out. Chloe."

"Alright. Good." Chloe replied quietly. "Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready Chloe." Max and Brooke answered her quietly, turning to each other both smiling, then turning back to Chloe.

Chloe nodded.

"Alright." Chloe replied quietly with a serious look on her face, turning back to the door. "Here it goes then."

Chloe knocked hard on Nathan Prescott's door.

"Nathan!" Chloe shouted. "Open up! We've got some shit to discuss!"

There was silence for a moment in the hallway of the Boy's Dormitory, as Chloe, Max, and Brooke had waited for an answer to Chloe's knock at Nathan Prescott's door. Suddenly there was an answer at the door, as the door had slowly opened in front of them.

"Who is it?" A faint voice had called out in the doorway.

"Nathan!" Chloe shouted angrily. "Is that you?! Come out of the room! Right. Now!"

There was a pause at the door for a moment. No one had answered Chloe back after she had shouted for Nathan to come out of his room.

"No answer huh?!" Chloe shouted. "Alright then! You asked for it!"

Chloe turned to Max and Brooke, who both nodded at her, ready for their plan to take action. Chloe nodded back at them with a serious look on her face. She took the gun that she had gotten from Frank back at the junkyard and loaded a new clip into it taking the safety off from it then with no hesitation her, Max, and Brooke charged into the room.

* * *

Chloe, Max, and Brooke had charged at the door and then found themselves in Nathan's room. They had looked around and had saw no sign of Nathan Prescott at all. All they saw from the looks of where they had been standing were porn star sex magazines, cigarette ashes, drug pills, posters of the Vortex Club all over the room, photos that were taken with both him and Victoria Chase, and a safe where Nathan had kept all of his bank money that he got from his father.

"Alright." Chloe began to say to Max and Brooke. "If he's not here. Then new plan. Let's investigate his room. Maybe it'll give us clues of Rachel's disappearance."

"Yeah. Sounds good Chloe." Max and Brooke agreed.

So Max, Brooke, and Chloe had began to investigate Nathan's, searching every area of the room carefully for any clues of Rachel's ended up finding nothing that was related to Rachel and went back to where they were all standing.

"No sign of any clues about her disappearance." Chloe replied. "What about you guys?"

"Nope." Max answered. "We didn't find any clues either related to her disappearance either."

"Yeah." Brooke replied. "All we found were just some old fancy porn sex magazines with a lot of porn stars in them. That was about it though."

"Damn." Chloe answered. "Of course. I should've known this wasn't going to be easy before we got here. How could this have been easier than I had thought?!"

"Chloe." Max replied. "It's alright. We'll find clues about her disappearance. Eventually. Right now. We've got to figure out. Where Nathan could've gone. Since he's not here. Right. Now."

"Yeah." Chloe answered. "You're right. Max. But. Where. Out of all the places. Could he have possibly gone at this time of day?! We'll never find him. At this rate."

"Wait." Max replied. "Can't you call or text him? You know? Just to see where he could be?"

"I wish." Chloe answered. "But if I do that. He'll know that something is up. Trust me. He easily knows when something's up. If I'm calling or texting him. About something as much. As Rachel's disappearance."

"Well then." Max replied. "What do we do then?"

"I don't know." Chloe answered. "I didn't think about this through enough. If I had known we would get this far. Into the plan. Then I'm sure I would've known what to do. If he was here in his room. Right. Now. That is."

"Uh. Guys?" Brooke asked. "There's something moving in that black case."

Brooke pointed to the big black case that was moving abruptly back and forth.

"What the hell?!" Chloe shouted. "Open that case right now!"

Max and Brooke both nodded, then went running towards the black case to open it. Chloe got her gun ready and aimed at the black case, waiting to see what was moving inside of it. Max and Brooke had successfully gotten the black case opened and what they had found in it was shocking. It was Kate Marsh. Hands and legs tied. With duct tape covering her mouth. Blindfolded.

"Oh. My. God!" Max shouted covering her mouth. "Kate?!"

"Kate?!" Brooke shouted. "Oh my God! Max we have to get her out of here!"

"Right!" Max shouted at Brooke, then looking at Kate. "Come on! Kate! We're getting you out of here! Right. Now!"

"Don't worry! Kate!" Brooke shouted at Kate. "Max and I. We're getting you out of there!"

"What?!" Chloe shouted. "Who is it?! Who's inside of that black case?!"

"It's Kate!" Max shouted at Chloe. "She's blindfolded! With both of her hands and legs tied up! And duct tape covering her mouth!"

"Oh my God! Kate?!" Chloe shouted at Max, lowering her gun. "Kate Marsh?!"

"That's the one!" Brooke shouted at Chloe. "She must've gotten locked in here. And I don't think she even knows what's going on right now!"

"Shit!" Chloe shouted at Brooke. "Get her out of there! Right. Now! Before she suffocates!"

"We are!" Max shouted at Chloe, then turning to Kate. "Hold on! Kate! We're almost there! Just. Give us a little more time! Okay?!"

Max and Brooke could see Kate trying to nod at where she was hearing their voices.

"Hang tight! Kate!" Brooke shouted at Kate. "We're almost there!"

After a while Max and Brooke had finally gotten Kate out of the big black case. She was lying down on her back as they had lifted her out of the big black case, still struggling to get out of being tied up.

"Get her out of that!" Chloe shouted. "Max! Brooke! Hurry!"

"Alright!" Max and Brooke shouted at Chloe.

Max and Brooke had both untied Kate's hands and legs. Then they took the duct tape off of her mouth. And then untied the blindfold that had been covering her eyes. Kate got up and instantly hugged Max and Brooke shaking as she was afraid.

"Oh my God!" Kate shouted. "Thank you guys so much! Max! Brooke! For getting me out of that! I was so scared! I didn't know what was going on! I thought maybe-"

Kate stopped talking. She looked at Chloe curiously. She then stopped hugging Max and Brooke. And then walked slowly towards Chloe, who still had the gun lowered at her hand.

"Who?" Kate spoke softly. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Right." Chloe replied nervously. "I'm Chloe. Chloe Price."

"Chloe. Chloe Price?!" Kate answered surprised. "Oh my God! Nathan's told me all about you! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Uh. Wait. What?!" Chloe shouted at Kate. "You know Nathan?! He's told you all about me?!"

Kate nodded.

"Oh. Yes!" Kate replied. "Nathan has told me all about you and who you are! You must be really good friends with him. If he's told me so much about you. If anything."

"Good friends with him?! Kate?!" Max shouted at Kate. "As if!"

"Yeah! Kate!" Brooke shouted at Kate. "If anything. Nathan Prescott is nothing. But a selfish asshole!"

"What?!" Kate shouted at Max and Brooke. "How could both you say that?! He's always so nice to me! Always telling me how sweet and nice I always am to him! He's one of the nicest people I've met here at Blackwell Academy!"

"Uh. Kate?" Chloe asked. "Do you know exactly what was going on before you were trapped in that black case? That's something I wouldn't actually believe of that asshole being the nicest person here at this hellhole at Blackwell Academy!"

"No." Kate answered, turning to Chloe. "I actually don't remember anything that happened to me. While I was in that black case. I must've blacked out. Because I don't remember anything at all that happened before I wounded up trapped. In that big black case."

"I think." Brooke replied. "Nathan must've locked her up in that big black case. So that way she wouldn't remember what had happened to her before she was locked up in there."

"What?! No!" Kate shouted at Brooke. "How could you say that about him Brooke?! Nathan would never do something like that to me! He always told me that I was the nicest person to him besides Victoria Chase! I would've never expected you to say something as bad as that coming from you! Brooke!"

"Kate!" Max shouted. "Listen to her! Brooke's right! And as much as an asshole that Nathan Prescott is! I would also say that Victoria Chase is a much bigger asshole to you than he is! Considering the fact that they both hang out together! All the time!"

"Guys." Chloe replied, turning to Max and Brooke. "Somehow I think Nathan must've drugged her. Which could be why she can't remember anything that happened to her before she blacked out locked up in that black case."

"What?!" Kate freaked out, turning to Chloe. "That's crazy! Why would Nathan want to do something as horrible as that to me?! Even after he told me that I'm the sweetest person that he's ever talked to here at Blackwell Academy!"

"Because." Chloe answered, turning to Kate. "I know how Nathan is. And knowing him. He must've tricked you into thinking that. So he said that so he could easily drug you. So that way you couldn't know what was going on. When you were being locked up in the black case."

"I don't believe this!" Kate shouted at Chloe. "It can't be true! It just can't!"

"But. Kate!" Max replied, turning to Kate. "Chloe's right. And knowing that she's my best friend. If there's one thing I know about her. It's that she's always right. Even about everything she's said about Nathan Prescott. And that's why I trust her."

"Yeah. Kate." Brooke answered, turning to Kate. "Whether you want to believe Chloe or not. She's right. Believe me. I even know that she's right about this. Because she's always right. As am I. About all of this."

"Alright then." Kate replied softly. "If you say so. Then I believe all of you. Max. Brooke. Chloe. Thank you guys so much for getting me out of there. I really appreciate it. Really."

"It's no problem. Kate." Max answered. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright is all."

"Well I'm alright. Max." Kate replied, turning to Max. "Thanks for asking. And I'm sorry I didn't believe all of you. Especially you. Max."

"It's alright. Kate." Max answered. "We're just glad that you're okay."

"Yeah. Kate." Brooke replied. "We wouldn't have wanted you to be stuck in that black case know that you weren't okay."

"Well." Kate answered. "I appreciate you guys caring about me. All of you. Especially you Chloe."

"Eh." Chloe began to say. "It was nothing. Really."

"Of course." Max answered. "Of course we care about you. Kate."

"Yeah. Kate." Brooke replied. "If we didn't care about you. Then we would've just let you suffocate in that black case."

"Now." Kate answered, turning to Brooke. "Don't say that. Brooke. I know you're better off saying something else. Than just that."

"What?!" Brooke replied laughing. "I'm only just saying that. Because it true."

"Hehe. I see." Kate answered laughing. "It seems to me. That you've been hanging around. Max and Chloe. Too much."

"Yeah." Max laughed. "You could say that."

"Please." Chloe laughed, turning to Max and Brooke. "I wouldn't think Brooke would be hanging out too much with me. But with Max. Especially."

"Hey!" Max joked playfully, turning to Chloe. "Thanks Chloe! You dork!"

"Oh!" Brooke joked, turning to Chloe. "Thanks a lot! Chloe!"

"Hey!" Chloe joked. "That's what I'm here for! And beside I was only saying that. Because you both know it's true."

"It is not!" Max and Brooke shouted playfully at Chloe, then looking at each other, both laughing.

"See?!" Chloe answered laughing. "I told you it was true. You can't deny it. Without both of you laughing at the same time!"

"Hehe. You're right." Kate replied laughing. "I can see that now. Chloe."

The four ended up laughing and joking around with each other as if nothing had happened before. Eventually all of them stopped laughing and joking around with each other as Chloe had wanted to say something.

"Well." Chloe began to say, turning to Max and Brooke. "Since we know that. Nathan's not here. Should we take Kate out of here. You know? Before he comes back. And finds out that she's not here. In the black case anymore?"

"That would be nice." Kate replied, smiling at Chloe. "Thanks Chloe. But where would you want me to stay?"

"Well." Chloe answered. "You could stay at my house. At least. Until things cool off here. And you could still be drugged. I just want to make sure. That Nathan doesn't do something. Like that. To you. Again."

"Are you sure. Chloe?" Max replied, turning to Chloe. "Would your mom allow that? Because knowing her along. With David. I don't think her and David. Would agree with that."

"Yeah. Chloe." Brooke answered, turning to Chloe. "And. Plus. You know how David is. Here at Blackwell Academy. I'm sure he's the same. Considering he's your step dad. That he acts the same. Just like he acts here."

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "You guys are right about him. He's a douche. I'll say that. But he's still my step dad. And that's just how he always is. And how he always will be. Trust me though. I've got this covered. We can sneak her in my room. He'll never know that she's in there. Nor will my mom. If they come in my room. She'll just need to hide in the closet. As Max did before. But decided to come out. When I told her to stay put."

"That wasn't my fault." Max answered. "Remember. I chose to come out and take the blame for you. Because you're still my best friend. Chloe. And I'm not just going to stand around and let you get all the blame. Not like that."

"Still." Chloe replied. "You could've stayed put in the closet. It was my pot after all."

"But." Max began to say. "I didn't. So you should thank me for that. Otherwise. You probably would've been in a. Hella. Lot of trouble."

"Yeah." Chloe joked. "You're right. Thanks. Max. I definitely would've been in a. Hella. Lot of trouble."

"No problem. Chloe." Max replied. "After all. I'm still your best friend. Right?"

"So it's settled then." Brooke answered. "Kate will be staying at your house in your room. And your mom. And David. They won't suspect anything's up. In your room?"

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "I'm as sure as I can be. Because I'll be sure that. They won't. Suspect. A thing. In my room."

"Alright." Kate answered softly. "So what are we waiting for then? Let's go."

"Uh. Kate?" Max replied. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah." Kate answered smiling, turning to Max. " Of course. Max. Why wouldn't I be? I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Because." Brooke replied, turning to Kate. "You were just drugged and trapped in a black case. So. We want to make sure. That you're in stable condition to. You know? Walk out of here?"

"Yeah." Kate answered smiling, turning to Brooke. "Trust me. Brooke. I'm fine. If I wasn't. Then I would've told you guys. By now. That I wasn't. After what had just happened to me."

"Alright." Chloe replied. "Then. If you're sure. You're ready to go. Let's get going to my truck. So. We can drive to my house."

Max, Brooke, and Kate all agreed and nodded their heads. Chloe walked out of the room through the doorway and looked around the hallway of the Boy's Dormitory to make sure that the coast was clear. When she saw that there was still no one out in the hallway, she turned to Max, Brooke, and Kate and nodded her head to tell them that the coast was clear. Chloe slowly walked out of the room with Max, Brooke, and Kate following behind her. The four of them headed out of the doorway of the Boy's Dormitory to the front of Blackwell Academy and they ran to Chloe's truck to get in. It was a tight fit for the four of them since the truck could only fit three people at a time. So Max decided to let Kate sit near the truck window this time and scooted in closer to Brooke, who slightly blushed at how close Max had scooted towards her. Max, also slightly blushing, couldn't believe how close she was to Brooke, since this was the closest she'd ever been to Brooke, at least, when she had suddenly hugged her back at the junkyard earlier. Chloe started the truck and began to drive to her house.

* * *

Max, Brooke, and Chloe were all talking in Chloe's room, while Kate was resting on Chloe's bed, tired from being trapped in the black case earlier, she decided to rest to let the drugs that Nathan had given her to wear off.

"So." Max began to say. "Did you find any more information on Rachel Amber's disappearance?"

"Not yet." Chloe replied. "I didn't think it was going to be this hard to find out. How she went missing."

"We'll find her. Chloe." Brooke answered. "Whatever it takes. Just know that Max and I. We're always here for you."

"Yeah. Chloe." Max replied. "Brooke and I got your back. And most importantly. We have each other."

"Thanks. Max. Brooke." Chloe answered, smiling at Max and Brooke, pulling them both into a hug. "I really appreciate it. You guys are the best. You know? I'm lucky to have you guys always by my side."

"We would never abandon. Chloe." Max replied smiling, hugging Chloe back. "Not like Rachel did."

"And." Brooke answered smiling, hugging Chloe back. "We're not going anywhere. Anytime soon. Either. So. I guess. That means. You're stuck with us!"

"Yeah." Chloe replied smiling. "I guess you're both right. Max. Brook."

"But." Max answered smiling. "If. And. When. We do find Rachel Amber. We'll invite her to join. Our group. Just for you. How does that sound?"

"Yeah." Brooke replied smiling. "We'll invite her to join. Our group. As soon as we find her. And that's a promise. From Max and I!"

"Yeah." Chloe answered smiling. "That sounds great!"

"Alright." Max replied smiling. "Then it's settled."

"I mean." Brooke answered, looking over to Kate on Chloe's bed. "After all. We already got Kate. To join us. Even though. I wouldn't say. She's officially apart of the group. Just yet."

"Yeah." Chloe replied, looking over to Kate on her bed, then turning back to Max and Brooke. "You're right. Brooke. Listen. Max. Brooke. There's something else I didn't tell you about Rachel. I guess. You could say. That this was the secret of Rachel. And she never wanted me. To ever tell you guys. Well. Mostly. Max."

"Really?" Max asked. "What was her secret?"

"Yeah." Brooke answered. "What was her secret? You can trust. Max and I. We won't tell her. That you told us. If you don't want us to. Then we won't."

"Well." Chloe began to say. "It doesn't really concern you much Brooke. But. As for Max. If you guys really want to know. Max. Rachel. She hated your guts. And I mean. A lot. Like she wished. You. Were. Dead. After all. The pain. You caused me. Before. For the past 5 years. Ever since I told her. About you. And how you promised me. That you would always be. By. My. Side. Forever. She's hated your guts. So. If you guys ever do find her. Max. As my. Best. Friend. I just want you to be prepared. You might have to face her. If and when. You and Brooke. Do find her."

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 5: The Lies Of Nathan Prescott**

"I don't ever want anyone." Nathan answered, pointing at gun towards Chloe. "Especially you! To ever tell me what to do ever again. Just like you did before. Back there. In the girl's restroom."

"Whoa." Max replied, stepping in front of Chloe. "Chloe didn't do shit. To you. You're the one. Who got mad. Over nothing!"

"And." Nathan answered, pointing the gun towards Max. "Look who's already. Telling me what to do. You're one to talk to me. Like that. Max Caulfield. After your boyfriend. Warren Graham. Saved your ass. For you back there. Just when I was about. To confront you. Yeah. I sure hope he's alright. After I had beaten him up. Just. Like. That."

"Shut up!" Max shouted at Nathan. "Warren's not my boyfriend. And he was only doing what he thought was right. By saving me from an asshole like you!"

"You really want to save Chloe's life over yours right now?!" Nathan shouted at Max. "Because I sure as hell can pop your head right off right now. If you want me to. I won't hesitate. Like all the times I hesitated. With. Rachel. Before."

"Shut up!" Chloe shouted at Nathan. "What did you just say?! What about Rachel?! What do you know about her?! That I don't?!"

"I'm not telling you." Nathan answered. "You really want to know? I guess you'll have to find out for yourself then."

"Chloe." Max replied, looking at Chloe. "Stop. Don't let him get to you. Like that. He's only saying that. Just to get into your head!"

"No!" Chloe shouted at Nathan. "I'm not going to let you get away like that again. Not this time!"

"You really want to test me Price?!" Nathan shouted at Chloe. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Ahhh!" Chloe screamed, charging towards Nathan, knocking Max down on the ground.

"Chloe! No!" Max shouted at Chloe, who was charging at Nathan.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, gamexpert0105 here! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it** , **because in the next chapter, there will definitely be a lot of action, more than there ever was in the previous chapter, so be prepared for that! Thank you guys so much again for 63 views on this story in less than 3 days, STILL UNBELIEVABLE, I really appreciate it, and let's keep the views going up to 100 views in the next 2 days shall we? Be sure to as always Rate and Review if you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please feel free to leave any suggestions on how I can improve the story more in the next few chapters! Also be sure to follow and favorite this story to be notified when a new chapter releases, so you can get back to reading this amazing and awesome fanfiction as soon as you can! A lot of shocking moments happened in this chapter than in the last chapter, which brings more questions. What actually happened to Kate when she got drugged by Nathan? Will she ever remember what had happened before she got locked up in the black case? What will happen to Max, Chloe, and Brooke when they find Nathan? Will they finally confront him about Rachel's disappearance? Are Max and Brooke close to confessing their true feelings to each other, closer than we had ever thought? And will they both keep their promise of finding Rachel to Chloe? What happened to Warren? Find out in Chapter 5 of Falling For You: The Lies Of Nathan Prescott coming soon tomorrow! Thank you guys again so much for all the support on this story, it really does mean a lot to me, because it motivates me to keep on writing more chapters to this story as I do enjoy writing them, it's just that it's you guys that keep me coming back to write more chapters to this story and I really appreciate it so please keep it up and more exciting and memorable chapters are on the way as I'm writing this right now, I assure you, so be sure to look out closely for them, because they'll be here before you know it! Stay Tuned for the next chapter of Falling For You: The Lies Of Nathan Prescott coming soon tomorrow! gamexpert0105 out! :D**


End file.
